


January Camp in Portugal

by 00trumpet



Series: MiniFics [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00trumpet/pseuds/00trumpet
Summary: Based off of the dialogue prompt "You’re mine. I don’t share."





	January Camp in Portugal

“Being famous is hard,” Alex says with a huff, falling onto the hotel bed.

“As is being modest, I see.”

Alex just rolls her eyes and stretches so she’s lying down with her legs still dangling off of the bed. “Be nice. I’m tired.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” Kelley moves over and sits on the bed next to Alex. “Come over here and I’ll rub your shoulders and you can tell me  _ all _ about how hard it is to be so pretty and talented and perfect.”

Alex doesn’t move for a moment, because she knows Kelley is making fun of her, but she decides to ignore that. “Thank you, that’s what a good girlfriend would do.”

Kelley laughs softly and nods as Alex starts to explain what happened in the interviews.

“It was just the usual, mostly,” she starts, braiding her hair off to the side for Kelley. “If I have any predictions for the draft, what I’m looking forward to with Orlando, how I think we’ll do at Orlando.” Alex shrugs and Kelley shakes her head, only pretending to be annoyed, because Alex  _ knows _ that Kelley hates it when she shrugs while trying to massage her shoulders. 

“And how do you feel about those things, Miss Morgan?” Kelley asks in her best  _ reporter _ voice- a bit higher pitched with a heavy emphasis on the questioning tone. 

“Oh shut up.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“No, don’t shut up, I wanna talk to you.”

Kelley laughs sweetly, Alex’s favorite sound, and leans in to kiss Alex’s neck. “Or I  _ could _ shut up. And we could do this instead.” She kisses Alex’s shoulder and moves her left hand to the bottom of Alex’s shirt, tugging on it slightly.

“Okay,” Alex struggles to say, her breath catching in her throat. “We could do that, too.”

-

“I think you should fistfight the next reporter that asks me who I’m dating when I am  _ literally _ holding your hand.”

Kelley laughs and shakes her head as the elevator door shuts behind them. “ _ Something _ tells me that’s not the  _ best  _ way we could handle that.”

“Well what’s the best way?”

“Releasing a public statement?”

Alex sighs dramatically as the door opens up on their floor. “That seems like so much work. Plus, we were gonna wait until we’re married.”

“Baby, we can do it whenever you’d like.”

“It doesn’t bother you that I just  _ have _ to be dating  _ any _ guy I’m seen with, but there’s  _ no _ way I’m dating the girl that I no only live, but own a puppy with?”

“Sweetheart,” Kelley says, unlocking the door to their hotel room. “There are  _ so  _ many things in this world that don’t bother me. What people think of me, or us, is definitely one of them.”

“Why are you so laid back?”

Kelley smiles as she tucks some hair behind Alex’s ear. “Why is that a bad thing?”

“Well it’s  _ not _ , but it would be  _ nice _ if we could be angry about the same things. You don’t get angry about anything, Kell.”

Kelley bunches her eyebrows together. “I get angry about stuff.”

“Only about sports, like the dumb jock you are.”

“I am a very  _ smart _ jock, thank you very much,” Kelley says as she follows Alex through the room. “Maybe you just get angry too often.”

“Oh,” Alex says slowly, dragging out the word as she turns around to face Kelley. “Honey, you shouldn’t have said that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think you should go hang out with Tobin for a bit,” Alex says as she pick her book up from the bedside table. 

“Are you really upset about me saying that?”

“No, honey,” Alex says, and the overuse of the word  _ honey _ already tells Kelley that she fucked up. “I’m not upset, I’m angry,” she says simply. “You know, because I get angry  _ sooo _ often.”

“Baby,” Kelly sighs. “You know I was joking.”

“I’m sure you were.” Alex shrugs as she situates herself on the bed opposite of the one she’s been sharing with Kelley. “Have fun with Tobin.”

“Al, come on.”

“Kell,” Alex says, mocking Kelley’s tone light tone the best she can. “Have fun with Tobin.”

“Alex.”

“Kelley.”

Kelley takes a step forward and rests a hand on Alex’s leg. “You really want me to leave?”

Alex sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “Baby, I am tired, and stressed, and I would love  _ nothing _ more than to get out of my own head right now, so just give me an hour or so to read my book, okay?”

Kelley cracks a smile and shakes her head before tapping Alex twice where her hand was a moment before and starting towards the door. “Alright, I’ll stop back by later.”

“Oh, and Kelley?”

Kelley turns from where she is at the door. “Yeah?”

“Don’t ever tell me I get angry too often again.”

Kelley laughs softly and nods. “Don’t worry, Lex. Won’t make that mistake again.”

-

When Kelley let herself into the room two hours later, she’s carrying a coffee and two bike helmets. “I think you need a break,” Kelley says simply, tossing a helmet to Alex, who barely has time to mark her page before catching it. 

“I think you’re right. What did you have in mind?”

Kelley sets the coffee down and sets her own helmet on her head. “A bike trip to see the sights.”

“You don’t even  _ know  _ the sights,” Alex dismisses, getting out of bed anyway. 

“You’re right. But Tobs & Christen took this same tour last night and they told me the route, which is pretty easy to follow.”

“That coffee better be for me.”

Kelley laughs and hands it over. “Of course, my love. So is that a yes?”

“I’m  _ tired _ , Kell, I don’t wanna go ride a bike. Plus a peaceful bike ride isn’t all that peaceful if we’re swamped by reporters before we even leave the hotel.”

“We won’t be,” Kelley promises. “I just walked through the lobby and it’s a ghost town. And it’s a  _ leisurely _ bike ride. No hills or anything, just a nice little tour of Portugal.”

Alex hesitates for a moment before finally placing her helmet on her head copying Kelley’s goofy look of a loose helmet bouncing around every time she talks. “Fine. But only because your hair is gonna look _ so _ cute when you take that helmet off.”

Kelley laughs easily and reaches out to squeeze Alex’s hand. “Ditto, babe.”

-

“So the romantic bike ride turned into more of a race, I see?” Tobin asks as Kelley and Alex arrive at the restaurant they set up for dinner. 

Kelley tilts her head, confused. “No, why would you say that?”

“Alex’s insta story,” Tobin explains, pulling it up on her phone. “She posted two different times that you were going too fast.”

“Don’t worry Al,” Christen says, reaching across the table to rest a hand over Alex’s. “Tobin outpaced me the whole time, too.”

Kelley turns to face Alex with an accusing glance. “I was only in front because I knew the route,” she says with a frown. “Also, recording while riding a bike is dangerous and I don’t think it’s something I want you doing.”

Alex laughs and shakes her head. “You’re not my  _ mom _ , Kell.”

“No, but I am your teammate and best friend and girlfriend, so,” she shrugs. “I feel like I should get a say.”

“As your teammate and close friend,” Tobin cuts in. “I have to agree. We need you this year, Lex.”

Alex smiles, reaching for Kelley’s hand under the table and squeezing it. “Fine, fine. It’s dangerous and I won’t do it anymore.”

“Thank you.”

-

After a double day of practices, plus an intense session of yoga at lunch, Alex is feeling  _ especially  _ fed up with reporters. 

“No,” she says, accompanied by a laugh without humor. “I don’t care about the world cup. I’m a world class athlete, that will play in the world cup  _ this _ year, and I don’t care about it at all.” Her words are dripping with sarcasm as she speaks into the small microphone, and Kelley quickly reaches for her arm, dragging her away from the crowd. 

“Sorry, long day for all of us. That’s enough questions, I think. Thanks, guys.”

They take their seats on the bus and Alex doesn’t say anything, just puts her headphones in and stares out the window. 

Kelley sighs but she can’t say she’s surprised and opts to turn and talk to Becky instead of trying to get anything out Alex.

Alex continues to be silent at the hotel up until the door closes behind them in their hotel. 

“I’m mad,” she finally says, and it takes every ounce of self control that Kelley has not to laugh out loud. 

“Are you?” she asks after a moment, with the closest thing to a genuine tone that she can manage.

“Yes. I am.”

“I’m sorry, love. Why is that?”

“I’m sore and tired and, just,” she pauses to look for the words. “I don’t know, I’m  _ tired _ .”

“I know you are, baby.” Kelley walks over to their mini fridge and pulls out a water bottle. “Want anything?”

“A banana.”

Kelley takes one off of the counter area and tosses it to Alex, who’s sitting in the office chair. “What would you like to do with the rest of our evening?”

“Tv,” she’s says simply, peeling her banana, and Kelley almost laughs at the barely-anything answer. 

“Netflix? Cable? A movie, a show?”

“Pick something funny.”

Kelley laughs softly and grabs the remote. “I think Tobs said that Netflix has the new episode of The Good Place already.”

“Perfect.”

They watch the shows together and by the time the credits are rolling the sun is starting to set.

“Hey, Al?”

Alex glances over from the chair.

“Wanna watch the sunset.”

“Of course I do.”

Kelley stands from the bed and starts to fiddle with the tv, struggling to turn off the autoplay and Alex walks over to help. 

“I wish you were more possessive,” Alex says absentmindedly as the tv finally clicks off. 

“How so?”

“Just, I don’t know, more possessive.”

“But I know you’re mine, so there’s nothing to be jealous about.”

“No, not  _ jealous _ ,” she explains. She sets the remote down and turns back to Kelley. “Just possessive.”

“Well what do you want me to do, babe?”

“Say I’m yours and you don’t share.”

“You’re mine and I don’t share,” Kelley says in her best  _ tough guy _ voice.

Alex sighs. “Say it like you mean it.”

Kelley laughs easily and pulls Alex in for a hug. “Baby, when I started dating  _ the _ Alex Morgan, I knew it would come with a few strings. For example, the drove of reporters everywhere we go.”

Alex nods as she pulls away from the hug and drags Kelley out to the balcony of their hotel room. “And you’re okay with that?”

“Well I’m not  _ thrilled _ by any means, but the worst part of it, to me, is that it bothers you.” Kelley sits on the chair next to the one Alex takes and gladly lets Alex stretch her legs out onto her lap.

“It doesn’t bother you that people are constantly fighting over my attention? There’s thirteen year olds that tweet marriage proposals at me, like, every day.” 

“Hey,” Kelley says with a false sense of seriousness, placing a hand on Alex’s knee. “Do  _ not _ discount all the twenty-three year olds out there, tweeting their own marriage proposals to you.”

Alex breaks into a laugh, unable to help herself. “You’re right, how dare I?”

“Honestly,” Kelley says as she catches Alex’s gaze. “Should I tweet about what a blanket hog you are? I bet they wouldn’t wanna marry you then.”

Alex rolls her eyes but Kelley just continues.

“Or your cold feet that you like to put on me in the middle of the night? Or your tendency to watch the shows we were watching  _ together _ , with _ out _ me? Or how often you bring coffee home without bringing me any?”

Alex tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow. “You sure have a lot of reasons to not want to marry me. Something you wanna tell me,  _ buddy _ ?”

Kelley laughs, loudly, throwing her head back in the air. “No, my love, I would be delighted to marry you.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

Kelley smiles and squeezes Alex’s knee comfortingly. “Go right ahead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) You can check out my kellex tumblr (whatthekellex) & let me know what you think either there or here in the comments!


End file.
